


Dying flame

by ArtiestGamzee



Category: Coco - Fandom, coco_pixar
Genre: Abuse, Depression, Other, Self Harm, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtiestGamzee/pseuds/ArtiestGamzee
Summary: Something's wrong with Miguel, Hector tries to help, he really does





	Dying flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark fic... o___o"
> 
> I might update the warnings while I go along with the fic if there's anything jarring, I have a basic outline but there might be things I throw in.   
> Let me know if it's worth continuing! :) thanks!

It's not that Miguel Rivera wasn't a happy kid. No. He was... _really._

He sung with his heart, passionate, content, a bright flickering flame. The fire only grew with confidence; when performing it was ablaze and when with family it would glow bright. Miguel, wielding this flame, brought warmth wherever he strode. He was capable of melting brittle bones in the blink of an eye; or more, with the strum of his fingers. It was the innocent and playful fire within Miguel that made Hector's own flicker back with pride. 

However, over the years Hector noticed the boys flame began to wilt; and while the older Rivera struggled to keep it alive, Miguel was eager to snuff it out.

\--

"Hector!!" Miguel called when noticing his great great grandfathers return on Dia de los Muertos. 

Hector returned his grandsons enthusiasm, kneeling with arms wide as the kid ran and stumbled eagerly into the others embrace. Small arms wrapped tightly around his purple vest. "Chamaco!" he exclaimed, having to mentally remind himself to loosen his hold as to not crush the small musician. 

There had been tears breaching the edges of Miguel's brown eyes, Hector had noticed before they'd hugged. The skeleton chose not to mention it, nor did he mention the way his grandson hastily wiped at his face, or how Miguel's laughter progressed into relieved, hiccuping sobs. 

It'd been a year since Miguel's curse. 

It was strange to admit, but discovering that it had lasting side effects left the two overjoyed. Both had prepared themselves for the inevitability that they wouldn't be able to communicate, aside from Miguel leaving tokens. Imagine their shock when Miguel could not only see and speak to his family, but touch them too. Imelda had been quick to scold out of fear that he'd somehow managed to curse himself again, but she couldn't keep a serious face when Miguel buried her in a tight hug, nor could she prevent her bones from fluttering when him and Coco reunited. Miguel could barely keep himself together; Coco, now nothing but a skeleton was able to connect with her grandson better than ever before. She cooed to Miguel, rubbing away his tears with gentle fingers as he beamed at her, explaining how much her absence had hurt, how much she was missed. Dante had followed him out and was bounding around the group chipperly. Hector and the others watched on with big smiles, Imelda linked hands with her husband who placed a content kiss to her cheek. 

The Rivera's spent a long while chatting with the living boy, sharing the offerings the rest of the family had left on their ofrenda and giggling about past events.  
Wrapped up in the excitement of having been able to confront his dead familia Miguel hadn't noticed the intrigued glances his way. Other families had gathered to celebrate Dia de Los muertos but were stopping to gawk at the young boy who seemed to be hugging the air; others chattered worriedly, some confused and a few leering with amusement. Miguel pulled his hood over his head on noticing and hastily led Hector from the ofrenda to his secret hut hidden between the corrugated iron of a small house. It'd long been refurnished, once a place to idolise De la Cruz, now his own little studio. They discussed events since their last meeting, or rather ... their farewell; Hector noticed Miguel couldn't stop grinning, still overwhelmed that he'd survived the final death. They quipped, poking and teasing and sharing stories, picking up the habit like they'd done back in the land of the dead. Hector had to apologise after patting Miguel a little too hard on the back, having found out about the popularity and the name his great great grandson had earned already due to his music. 

Miguel eagerly grabbed his guitar and took a seat in front of the other. Hector noticed how well kept it was, polished and glistening, it was something he knew Miguel held dear. Leaning an elbow on his leg he listened as the other began to sing the words of Proud Corazon, not long after he joined in. 

"Popular with the senorita's ay gordito?" Hector suggested, leaning on his crossed legs with a cheeky grin. "I bet they listen to you play"

Miguel laughed, shaking his head vigorously and sticking his tongue out with disgust. "Ew, gross! No way!" he exclaimed, exaggerating his response by pretending to vomit. Hector couldn't stifle his laughter. 

"Imelda would listen to me play for hours when we were your age" he reminisced, ignoring the subtle roll of the kids eyes. "Thanks to you she still does"

Miguel beamed proudly, his one dimple appearing.  
Though, as quick as his smile had come, it left. The younger Rivera fell silent as his eyes focused on something invisible behind Hector. 

"I really missed you, you and Imelda" Miguel mumbled to himself, breaking the silence as he scratched a fingernail over his guitar. 

It's almost as if Dante picked up on the kids sudden change in mood, because he let out a small whine, shoving his nose against Miguel's leg. Hector smiled fondly, however Miguel still wasn't meeting his eye; they were now cast down solemnly, as if he were deep in thought.

"We missed you too kid" Hector responded gently, he dipped his head to the side, hoping to meet the others gaze. Miguel didn't respond, didn't smile. "Ay, amigo what's wrong? Your bottom lip is hitting the floor."

No response. 

"Chamaco, _hey_ , look at me" Hector urged as worry crept up his spine. 

Still no response. 

"Miguel" 

At hearing Hector use his name the boy snapped out of whatever dark state of mind had him ensnared, his eyes hesitantly flickered up to meet the older Rivera's.

"None of the others believe me" he finally whispered. 

Hector's brow furrowed and he looked at Miguel questioningly. "Others?" 

"The... other kids. About the land of the dead, a-about _you_ " he explained further. 

"It bothers you?" Hector asked carefully. 

"Well, I mean, _yeah_! I can't just pretend it didn't happen... _I dunno_ ... I just, wish they'd believe me..." Miguel trailed off, trying to find the words as he gripped the neck of his guitar tighter. "They just laugh at me, like I'm _stupid!_ They've named me _poco loco.._ " 

Hector stiffened, shocked by the news that Miguel was struggling socially. It wasn't uncommon, especially for the kids age group to start picking sides and turning on one another but it hurt deeply to know that Miguel, his hero, was a target. The older Rivera gritted his teeth, avoiding the mental image of Miguel being harassed, it'd serve no one if he lost his temper, especially not his friend.

"I told mama Coco about the land of the dead, she believed me, so did my family but... when she ... when .." Hector nodded in understanding, being able to finally see Coco again was something that had brought him nothing but happiness, but for Miguel it would've been a loss. "I felt _so_ happy when I saw you again, I knew I wasn't crazy, I knew it wasn't a dream" 

"Of-course not chamaco, we're all real, those idiotas don't know what they're talking about" Hector explained with a reassuring smile. "Or _who_ they're talking to" 

Miguel smiled, and that's when Hector first noticed it. He was forcing a smile. His face could've been mistaken for joy at a quick glance but on closer inspection his eyes were glassed over and sad, they didn't meet Hector's like they would've had the smile been sincere, they remained in his lap. 

Hector chewed his lip, or, bone; clapping a hand on the floor beneath in order to catch Miguel's attention. 

"How about another song ay? Your pick!" the skeleton offered. 

The two proceeded to duet, Miguel's mood lifting with every minute they sang, with every note and every strum of his instrument. Unfortunately the two were interrupted by the chiming of a bell, it signalled the end of Dia de los Muertos and Hector was forced to leave his great grandsons side, foolishly assuming the damage was undone. 

\--

"I'll see you next year chamaco!" Hector reminded a third time as Miguel walked with him and Imelda to the bridge. 

"Sí, Sí Hector" Miguel grinned. 

Papa Julio scruffled the boys dark hair, chuckling to himself as the rest of the deceased Rivera's bid Miguel goodbye. Hector was the last to leave, guiding Imelda and Coco over with a hand before turning to pass one last farewell glance to Miguel. It was bittersweet that they were only granted a small amount of time to spend with one another before parting ways to return to the dead, but Hector was grateful for the chance anyway. 

Hector smiled, and Miguel smiled back.

It was forced.


End file.
